


Mistletoe

by obsidian_GSD



Series: Christmas at the Cottage [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, South Downs Cottage, cottage life, drawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_GSD/pseuds/obsidian_GSD
Summary: Day One - MistletoeAziraphale is on a decorating spree in the cottage and Crowley can only stand by and watch. He doesn't exactly have the best memories associated with holidays, especially not this one...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Christmas at the Cottage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560157
Kudos: 41





	Mistletoe

Crowley watches from the arch in the hallway as his angel hums to himself while he darts around the place. There’s a box sitting on the coffee table in their living room, one that Aziraphale pulls things from occasionally before he moves to place whatever new object he is holding. The room is slowly filling with them and Crowley finds he can’t keep the smile off of his face even as Christmas is forced upon him.

He’s never really cared for this holiday. Never really cared for anyone of them, if he’s being honest. Christmas has managed to land itself high on his list of “No I Don’t Plan On Celebrating,” which absolutely dumbfounded the angel when he found out.

“But it’s Christmas! Everyone loves Christmas,” Aziraphale had said.

“Not everyone,” Crowley grumbled back. “Not everyone celebrates it. Plus, it doesn’t even make any sense! It’s a Pagan holiday!”

Aziraphale only tutted before continuing on with the conversation anyways. Crowley can’t help but grin at the memory, grin as he watches, but part of him is still uneasy about the whole ordeal.

As Crowley muses, Aziraphale finally steps back and takes in the sight of his hard work. There are decorations everywhere; they litter the fireplace mantle, adorn all of the small tables that have found their way into their home, and are even hanging in the windows where they shine in the winter light. The demon sighs as he looks around, his shoulders hunched as his arms cross over his chest, but he doesn’t say anything.

The angel must finally sense he’s being stared at because blue eyes suddenly turn to find his and Crowley blushes, caught in the act. “Looks lovely, angel,” he says, but he can hear the strain in his voice.

“You don’t like it,” Aziraphale replies.

There’s no anger or sadness in his words, but Crowley feels guilty regardless. “Jussssst a bit much…” Crowley grumbles, shrinking into himself further. “It’s fine though, really. Long as you’re happy with it, that’s all that matters in the end right?”

Aziraphale moves closer as he talks and Crowley has to fight the urge to run very far away. The angel only touches him softly on the shoulder. “We should both be happy; that’s what really matters,” he says softly.

Crowley finds he can’t look in those blue eyes, not when they’re so full, and he casts his eyes down off to the side as Aziraphale waits. “I just…” he starts, words falling off in his mouth and Aziraphale continues to wait. “I guess, I just never really got to experience a real Christmas. Not the way you ssseem to have. It’s to celebrate Her, isn’t it..? I don’t…”

“It’s alright, my dear,” Aziraphale tells him softly. “We’ll do it our way, make it our thing this year, ok? Something we can both be happy about.”

Crowley pulls his eyes up and is met with the softest smile, one that always cuts him to the core and warms him from the inside. We can’t help but smile back as he finally allows himself to lean into Aziraphale’s touch, relaxing as he does. “Maybe no more decorations than are already up inside..?” He asks carefully, ready to be rejected anyways.

Aziraphale chuckles. “Just one more, love.” With that, Aziraphale rises up on his toes, arms stretching above his head as he hangs the object that was being held in his free hand the whole time.

When he pulls away, Crowley barks with laughter as he sees a bright sprig of mistletoe now hanging from the hallway. “Alright, one more,” Crowley replies as he looks back at his angel. It doesn’t take much for either of them to lean forward, for Crowley to press a gentle kiss against his angel’s lips. As his arms move to wrap around Aziraphale, he wonders if maybe this holiday season will indeed be different than all the rest before it.


End file.
